Danny Phantom Power Surge
by Shark-Repellent
Summary: Danny's powers have soared inexplicably, and are becoming uncontrollable. He'll need his friend's help more than ever if he wants to survive. DxS later.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom - Power Surge**

**Chapter One**

Outside, the night was already drawing in; the sky was a blanket of darkness, dotted with greying clouds. There were no stars scattered across the infinity, and the moon was concealed behind a thick grey veil. The darkness was almost prevailing on the abandoned streets, and the silence even more so. But inside the halls of Casper High, the electric lights were still flickering, and students were still milling to-and-fro - one student in particular. His name? Daniel Fenton. He was an average looking kid, with average black hair, an average white shirt, and average blue jeans. The look on his face was pretty average too; well, average for a for a fourteen year old boy who had just been given four hour's worth of algebra catch-up work. Thank god his sister was an academic genius.

He slammed his locker shut. It was the end of a very long day, and balancing two lives really was taking its toll on the teenager.

"How does superman make it seem so easy...?" he muttered irritably, turning the lock. Like usual, it refused to click, but after three hours of 'extra-curricular activities' (or, as the majority of the country called them, remedial lessons), Danny couldn't care less. Instead, he turned around and left, heading out into the night.

Out on the street, the boy breathed a sigh of relief. He was free once again – well, at least until tomorrow morning – and Danny Fenton was more free than most. Glancing back and forth, he closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on one thing; becoming his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Two glowing rings appeared around his waist, and in a flash they had raced along his body – replacing those ordinary clothes with a streamlined black lab-suit, those ordinary blue eyes with glowing green irises, and that dull black hair with locks as white as snow. Danny was far from ordinary – he was a half-a, a half-human, half-ghost, and in this form, he was as light as air. He glided along the streets like this, passing through buildings when they were in his way. He would be home in no time.

Ten minutes later Danny Fenton burst through the door of his house, and into the warmly lit kitchen. Except today, it wasn't empty. His sister sat around the table, behind a stack of papers a mile high. She beamed ridiculously (who could seriously be happy with that much paper work to get through?) as Danny entered.

"Hey, Danny." She said cheerfully, before turning back to the huge, muscular boy who sat beside her. He tossed his blond hair arrogantly, but Jazz didn't seem to mind. "I'm tutoring Dash tonight as well, I'm afraid." She said shortly, before turning back to the work in hand. Danny pulled a face; Dash always picked on him at school, and it was bad enough being around him then. However, Jazz, being the responsible, kind person she was, stepped in when Dash's grades hit rock bottom – and now Danny had to bear with him during his free time too.

"Great. Just great." He said irritably, before walking over to the sink. "That's this evening's peace and quiet out the window."

"Stop complaining, will you. Sam and Tucker are here as well, y'know." She continued, pausing to draw a big red 'X' beside Dash's latest equation. Danny felt his mood lift. Tucker had been his friend since, well, forever, and Sam was the nicest girl he knew.

"Really?""Yeah, Really." Tucker said, as he and Sam appeared in the doorway, Tucker still clasping his wireless controller.

"How was detention, then?" Sam asked, pouring herself some of the coffee that still lay in the jug. Danny laughed hollowly.

"Eh, I swear, Mr. Lancer has it in for me. Not only does he want an essay on why 'falling asleep in class in not acceptable behaviour for a freshman student', he's also told me she wants _my _homework in this Friday instead of next. And there's me thinking I could have a night off."  
Tucker laughed; he and Sam knew what Danny meant. Not only did he have homework to do, he had ghosts to catch and evildoers to punish. This month, there seemed to be evil afoot every single night – no rest for the wicked, apparently. Sam cleared her throat, a sign that she did not find this subject suitable in the Fenton's kitchen.

"What's the homework, then?" Tucker asked.

"Oh. A day in the life of Daniel Fenton." Danny muttered. Sam (who had been drinking at the time) choked on her coffee, before bursting out laughing.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tucker yelled. All three friends hooted with laughter, falling against each other. Dash and Jazz remained grave-faced.

"What's so funny, Fenton?" Dash snapped, and Danny shut up immediately.

"Nothing." Danny said, before spotting the controller in Tucker's hand. "Hey, you got the wireless one you wanted!"

"Of course I did." Tucker replied smugly, "c'mon, I'll show it to you." They vanished into the next room, with Sam still giggling under her breath.

"Man," dash commented, slamming his hand down on the table, "your brother's weird."

Jazz smiled absently.  
"He's weirder than you think."

**

* * *

**

Next part up soon!  
The plot will come into play soon, I promise. This is just a warm-up. Comment and critisize to your heart's content, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in Danny's room, the lights had been switched off. The only light came from the steady glow of the computer screen, on which two characters were frozen, no doubt paused mid-battle.  
"How long've you two been here?" he asked, watching as Sam leant over and picked up her controller too, ready to resume gameplay.

"Twenty minutes," she replied in a bored drawl, "what kept you?" She crossed her arms, her expression typically stubborn.

"Mr. Lancer, who'd you think?" Danny groaned, "Always nagging, nagging, nagging, and everything I slip up, he starts over!" He looked to his two friends. "It's not _fair_. I'm Danny Phantom, I have _responsibilities._"

Sam didn't answer. For a moment, she swore her friend's eyes flashed green. His eyes were only green while calling on his ghost powers. Inwardly she shook the thought off. _Trick of the light, _she told herself.

"We know, man," Tucker replied, "you just gotta hope for better times. Winter break'll be starting soon; look forward to that."  
Danny opened his mouth to reply, but before words could come out, an eerie blue vapour did. The three friends exchanged glances. That meant only one thing; a ghost was nearby.  
Danny stood up rapidly, glad of the distraction, and strode over to the window. A confident smile curled his lips. He crawled onto the ledge, staring over into the night. He put one foot out. Then-

"I'm goin' ghost!" he yelled, and jumped. As he did, two rings flashed at his hands, rushing down to his feet, and the latex-clad Danny Phantom plunged into the sky. He veered up, and for a moment, he could see nothing. Then –

Rearing out of the darkness ahead, came a ghostly figure. A woman, dressed in rags and with a complexion that strongly resembled lumpy sea soup. She was garbed in tacky, pawn-shop gold jewellery; huge bangles, hoop earrings, and mountains of necklaces trawled around her scrawny neck. For a moment, Danny halted in mid-air. Then a familiar malicious expression stretched across her face, an expression Danny knew all too well, and he leaped into action. He threw himself forward, his hands already glowing with ecto-plasmic energy.

"This'll be easy enough," he muttered. After all, this was just some random rogue ghost that had wandered through Dad's portal; it wasn't Skulker, or anyone else out to get him.

He created a ball of energy in his palms, aimed, fired-

At least, he tried to.

Before the ball had even left his hands, a beam of energy had ripped through the air, straight at him. He didn't have time to dodge; it smashed into him with frightening ferocity, sending him crashing backwards into the sky. The woman's raucous laugher rang out in front of him; Danny clenched his teeth furiously.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled, and hit back rapidly, firing one ghostly green beam after the other in quick succession. The woman seemed to evade each one miraculously; each one rocket straight towards her head, only to…miss.

Again, she attacked, but Danny was ready this time. He threw his body, so lithe and limber in latex, to one side, and it glided right past him. Danny grinned. "She may be fast, but I'm still faster." Her attack had been hesitant and sluggish; it almost reminded Danny of when he _first _got his ghost powers, over a year ago.

He fired more beams, flicking each one off the end of his index fingers like a gun-toting cowboy. Stiffling the urge to say 'yee-ha', he readied himself in mid-air. Again, they seemed to hit her – only for her to somehow avoid them at the very last second.

"Great Lord of the Flies!" Danny exclaimed – then slapped his hand to his face. "Thank you so much Mr. Lancer – not only do I have to spend every waking out-of-school moment with you, your stupid sayings are…catchy!" he muttered the last word with horror.

Danny didn't bother waiting for the ghost-woman to return an attack; he began gathering ecto-plasmic energy again, this time allowing the ball in his palm to grow, channelling all his strength into it. He bent his arm to throw, and-

_Ka-PLOOO_

-the ball exploded, hurling both Danny and the ghost woman at least a mile back.

Despite his surprise, Danny had enough intuition to turn intangible rather than crash into a large Amity Park billboard, and ploughed through the air unhurt. A moment later, he managed to right himself in midair. He was, thankfully, unhurt – if not frazzled. The ghost woman, Danny noticed, had not suffered a similar fate. The explosion had pushed her back with similar strength to Danny – but instead of straight into the sky, she had crashed into the pavement. A large, smoking crater lay where she fell, at least two or three metres deep.

Glass littered the streets; apparently the explosion had punched out most of the windows. He glanced around for Sam and Tucker, but there was no sign of them.

With a sigh of relief, Danny merged his legs into a ghostly, billowing tail and darted back to his window. After all, if they had been on street level when this had happened…

"Thermos?" he called, not unlike a doctor, and held his hand out at the window.

"Thermos!" Tucker replied, passing it over.

Danny gave the pair a thumbs up. As he glided away, Tucker and Sam exchanged glances.

"What was THAT?" Sam yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What was what?" Tucker put down his Wireless Controller and looked at his friend. "So what if Danny's got a new move? Remember the Ghostly Wail? The Shield? This is Danny's… Demonic Bomb." Tucker burst out laughing, slapping Sam on the back. "Heh heh, that was a good one….wasn't it?"

Sam's face remained stony.

"Thing is, Tuck, those aren't exactly… town destroying. And that, may I point out, was an accident," she told him angrily. Tucker was about to retort when a familiar intangible head popped up through the ceiling.

"What was an accident?" Danny asked innocently, floating a few inches into the air before turning back into his boy-form. He dropped onto the carpet.

"Nothing," Sam and Tucker both replied in chorus. Danny's eyebrow raised, for a moment, then-

"Well, that's okay then! Let's play some videogames!"

Danny grabbed a controller, and leapt onto the computer chair.

Sam considered speaking up, but for now, she decided to let it drop. After all, Danny was tired. Stressed. She'd talk to him about it…tomorrow.

**Next chapter up by the weekend!**

**Gwynevere, ****Horselvr4evr1, 23****KILLERGRIM23, ****NeverLand5**** and ****ShineForJesus****; you're lucky, you get an early update! I won't normally be this quick, btw. And thanks for the comments! Means a lot to me!**

**KILLERGRIM23****; Danny's fifteen in this story, but I didn't want to change the canon characters too much.**


End file.
